thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Oldies But Goldies
Plot Toby the Tram Engine is one of the main engines that many other engines look up to, due to his bravery. He always works hard and completes his jobs on time, and likes to offer advice to younger engines. One day, Spencer was resting in a shed on The Mainland when the Duke and Duchess arrived in a taxi. "Thank you for the ride, gentleman," the Duke said to the driver. Then the two people walked up to Spencer. "Spencer, we're going back to the Island of Sodor," said the Duchess. Spencer groaned. Ignoring him, the Duchess continued. "We want to see the Ffarquhar Branch Line!" Spencer was confused. "...really?" "Yes. Now come on and get our coach, Spencer." ordered the Duke. Spencer reluctantly sighed and puffed off to collect it. Soon, the coach was coupled up and the Duke and Duchess of Boxford climbed in. Spencer puffed away to Sodor, but he was still rather annoyed. "I don't understand why you want to go there so badly..." grumped Spencer as he approached the Vicarstown Bridge, "After all, it's only a branch line." "We never got to see it before," explained the Duke, "and I heard that it's got nice scenery too." "Don't forget the theater," reminded the Duchess, "There's always a play at the town of Knapford. Today we're going to see 'Hamlet'." "But dear, I thought we were going to travel on the branch line, not gallivant off to the cinema." "You promised me that we would go. So that is that!" retorted the Duchess. The Duke sighed. "Fine, but can we at least travel on the branch line first?" The Duchess thought for a moment. "...alright." "Sometimes they really don't match their status," grumbled Spencer to himself. The signal went up and Spencer steamed over the bridge. "Remember, if you have second thoughts, just let me know! We can always go back to The Mainland!" called Spencer, but the Duke and Duchess paid no attention; they were arguing about which play they were going to see. Later, Spencer smugly steamed into Knapford. "See, my owners? I got here right on time! As always." "Yes, thank you Spencer..." said the Duke. "Why don't you appreciate my speed?" moaned Spencer. The Duke and Duchess didn't respond; they were looking out their window, to find a tram engine puffing into Knapford. "An engine should be here with passengers in a few minutes, Henrietta," Toby said as he came to a halt. Henrietta looked over to find Spencer glaring at her. "This isn't our guaranteed connection, is it Toby?" asked Henrietta, "He seems very rude." Toby chuckled. "I don't think so, Henrietta. But It does look important." "Of course I'm important, you wooden box!" snorted Spencer.Toby flinched, but his attention was then directed to the Duke and Duchess, who were climbing out of Spencer's coach. "Um... do you need to be somewhere, sir and ma'm?" asked Toby worriedly. The Duke and Duchess looked to each other. "We actually want to travel along the Ffarquhar Branch, and that line is it, leading up to Ffarquhar. Can we travel in your lovely coach, please?" the Duke asked. Henrietta was flattered. "Why, thank you for the compliment, sir." she said proudly. The Duke tipped his hat to the coach. Spencer was appalled, but said nothing. "Of course!" replied Toby, "We just have to wait for a passenger train to arrive first." At that moment, Bear arrived with a passenger train. "Ah, there you are Toby. Here are your passengers," said Bear. "Thank you!" called Toby. The passengers quickly got in, and the Duke and Duchess walked into Henrietta as well. Spencer finally found his words. "Why that old thing?! He can barely even shunt the express!" boasted Spencer, "I'm glad the Duke and Duchess don't have a weakling like you! They'd surely never be on time, unlike a smart, modern, streamlined engine such as myself." "Spencer, that'll do..." scolded the Duchess. Spencer sighed. "Strength doesn't matter, as long as you're Really Useful." said Toby, "I'd have thought you'd know that by now." Spencer shivered at the thought. "What utter rubbish! You'll see weakling, that strength does get you places! Strength does matter! Humph!" snorted Spencer. Toby puffed away with his passengers and the Duke and Duchess, leaving Spencer all by himself. The tram engine puffed happily along Thomas' Branch Line. "Very nice!" said the Duke as he looked out one of Henrietta's windows. "Can we get to the play now?" asked the Duchess. "No. I'm busy looking at all the trees. I even brought some binoculars, just to get a closer look." "The play will start soon!" gasped the Duchess, "Please, let's leave!' The Duke snorted and looked out the window once more, trying to ignore the Duchess. They all had a wonderful run along the branch line. The Duke and Duchess got to see all the sights as Toby stopped at the stations to let regular people on and off. Toby finally stopped at Ffarquhar where Thomas was with Annie and Clarabel. "Hello Thomas!" called Toby as he came to a halt. Thomas grinned. "Hey Toby! Henrietta looks rather full today." "Yes, busy day it is." "We're taking the Duke and Duchess on the branch line! I rarely have important people in me!" cried Henrietta excitedly. Toby sighed. "Yes but I have to get some workmen on the platform to the quarry. Can you take the Duke and Duchess along with your passengers to Knapford?" Toby asked. Thomas whistled excitedly. "Of course! There's plenty of room inside Annie and Clarabel." "Thank you Thomas." said Toby. "It's not a problem, Toby." replied Thomas cheerfully. "Thank you Toby, for a wonderful ride." smiled the Duchess and they climbed into Annie and Clarabel. Thomas set off for Knapford while Toby set off for the quarry. As he puffed along the Quarry Tramroad, he couldn't help thinking about what Spencer had said. "Weakling... Rubbish!" he thought angrily. He sighed and tried to shake it off. Toby decided not to say anything, for he didn't want to worry Henrietta. Soon, he was at the quarry with the workmen. "Hello, Toby!" smiled Mavis, "Glad to see you arrived. We need some extra workmen today." Toby didn't answer; he was too busy thinking. "Toby?" Toby jumped and looked over to find Mavis looking worried. "Oh, sorry Mavis. I'm just a bit... troubled, I suppose." "About what?" asked Mavis kindly. "Well, it was Spencer. You can probably figure out the rest." Mavis' smile faded; she had heard about the silver engine, and had even met him on a couple of occasions, and from what she had heard, he wasn't a friendly engine. "Is there anything I can do?" Toby sighed. "Not really. Spencer isn't that bad of engine, just full of himself." Toby said no more, and he quietly arranged some trucks. A worried look crossed Mavis' face. "I hope it doesn't bother him too much..." she thought, "I know how Toby can get worked up over things sometimes." as she scuttled away. Toby soon arranged a long train of trucks. "You need any help with those?" worried Mavis as she oiled beside Toby. "I'm fine..." Toby muttered. He rang his bell and puffed off. Mavis sighed sadly. As the train set off down the branch, Toby's driver sensed that something was wrong. "Would like to talk about it?" he asked. Toby sighed again. "There's nothing to talk about. Spencer said an insult, and I'll admit it kind've hurt me a bit..." "Well, don't listen to what bossy boilers like Spencer say. It's nothing to worry about. They're probably just saying these things just to say them." Toby smiled weakly. "Right driver. I'll try not to let engines like him get to my firebox." The driver grinned. "Good, Toby." He soon arrived at Knapford, and was about to continue on to the Main Line, but the stationmaster was holding a red flag. "I wonder what's wrong?" Toby asked himself as he nervously came to a halt. "What's the problem, sir?" asked the tram engine. "Spencer's injector has failed up ahead. You're the only engine available to rescue him." Toby grinned. "Right on the way, sir!" "Phew..." muttered the stationmaster. Toby couldn't help chuckling as his driver uncoupled the trucks. "So the silver showoff has broken down.. Serves him right!" Toby steamed away, to the rescue. In the middle of the line, Spencer was red in the face. "Why did my stupid injector have to fail now of all times?" he groaned, "I'll be stuck here until some other engine comes along!" The Duke and Duchess were crosser, though. "I never got to the theater!" complained the Duchess. "Now, now, dear. We can always see it again." "Yeah, sure. You promised me!" "Would a box of chocolate help you?" comforted the Duke. "No..." replied the Duchess flatly. "But... ugh, Spencer!" "Oh the indignity!" groaned the silver engine, "Who ever is going to save me now?" Just then, a bell sounded, and it wasn't who Spencer expected at all. As soon as the bell reached him, he gasped in horror. "Oh, no! That can't be! It's-" "Toby the Tram Engine, at the ready!" chuckled the tram engine as he puffed behind. Spencer moaned angrily. "You?! Why you?!" "Because I'm capable." Toby said simply. "B-but..." Toby just laughed as the Duke and Duchess looked out their windows. "Why, it's that kind tram engine who took us along the line! Hello again! Have you come to push?" asked the Duke. "Of course!" said Toby. "Good! We'll need an engine to take Spencer to the Steamworks," replied the Duchess. "So... I suppose strength isn't everything, is it?" Toby teased. Spencer seethed crossly as Toby buffered up to the coach. "You can't push the train!" objected Spencer finally. "I pushed Gordon up his hill with the whole express once, so I'll surely push one coach." replied Toby. He rang his bell. "Ready?" "Ready..." Spencer sulked. Toby started to push. His little wheels whirred as the train began to move. Spencer was shocked as the engines' speed got faster and faster. Toby grinned as his driver cheered him on. "That's one for you, zero for Silver Steam!" laughed the driver. He pushed Spencer past Tidmouth Sheds on the way to Crovan's Gate. Some of the engines were there, and were surprised at the sight. "Look at that! Toby's pushing Spencer!" gasped Percy. "Nice job Spencer," smirked Gordon. Spencer groaned as Toby rang his bell to the other engines. Percy looked to Edward. "Edward, how do old engines do heroic things?" Edward laughed. "Well, any engine can be heroic. It's just sometimes engines get into... sticky situations and we help each other." Spencer blushed with embarrassment all the way to Crovan's Gate. Rheneas and Duncan were waiting at either side of the station as Spencer passed by, then his private coach, and finally Toby, with cheeks red and pistons pounding. Duncan's jaw dropped. "That... Toby's pushing a strong engine like Spencer?" gasped Duncan. "It's called irony, Duncan," chuckled Rheneas, "Spencer deserves it." Spencer blushed harder when he noticed that Rheneas and Duncan had seen him. "Ooohh..." At last, Spencer was pushed to the Steamworks, where Victor and Kevin were waiting. Spencer couldn't think of anything to say as Victor puffed up to him. "Welcome, my friend!" chuffed Victor, "What can I do for you?" "Uhhh..." "Spencer's injector has failed, Victor. He needs it fixed so he can return to the Mainland." Toby spoke up. "And quickly, too!" added the Duke, as he climbed out of the coach, "I have a meeting to attend." Victor smiled. "Don't worry, the men will mend you in no time, Spencer. Right, Kevin?" Kevin was driving by, and quickly braked. "Right, boss! No slip of the hook!" and he lowered his load onto the ground slowly and carefully. He looked to Toby and gasped. "Toby, you pushed Spencer all this way?" Kevin asked. "Well, someone has to," responded Toby. Kevin looked up in awe. "Wow!" Victor chuckled. "Come on, Kevin. You can go and get some spare parts. And... try not to break anything." "Right boss!" and Kevin drove off. Spencer blew steam angrily as Toby was uncoupled. "What an ending to a horrible day..." "Oh don't give such a frown, Spencer. Where's that smile?" said Victor. Spencer just rolled his eyes. Toby reversed and headed off for Knapford to collect the stone again, confident that Spencer learned something. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *Percy *Toby *Mavis *Bear *Spencer *Victor *Rheneas *Dnucan *Henrietta *Kevin *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *James (cameo) *Emily (cameo) Trivia * A reference to the eighth season episode You Can Do It, Toby! is used. Category:Sodor Adventures